This study addresses the efficacy and safety of PEG-IFN compared to Intron A. The biochemical and virological response to treatment are measured at two time points: at the end of treatment and six months posttreatment sustained response. Secondary endpoints iclude improvement in liver biopsy at posttreatment (based on the sum of Knodell scores I+II+III), time to response, and time to relapse.